Romeo and Cinderella
by OrgyMemberXVII
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a 17 year old British teenager whose parents practically planned his life out, gets bullied at school and only has a couple friends. Enter Fransic Bonnefroy, the new guy at school. At first there is nothing, but will one night change everything? Rated the way it is for language and certain situations. Yaoi. FrUK Arthur/Francis (will rewrite chapter 8 soon)
1. Meeting Him

**Arthur's POV**

Its another crappy day in this crappy school. God how I hate my life. It's not fun when you basically get ignored... now I know how that Matthew kid feels. As I walk down these halls, I can't help but feel that I'm like some sort of ghost. Sighing I walk past that bastard Alfred and that scary Russian he hangs out with, hopefully they don't notice me and let me walk away.

"Yo Kirkland! We gotta talk to you!" Alfred practically yells. Great. I'm in deep shit now. I turn around and see Alfred and Ivan walking towards me. This shall not end well. Alfred grabs me by my arm and drags me out of school.

For about three years, I have been bullied by this bastard. He thinks that because he's got Ivan on his side, he's cool! He's not! It started in ninth grade when I called him a chicken because he puked and ran out of the room when he first watched Friday the 13th. If I had known back then that he'd start to bully me, then I never would've made that comment.

Alfred takes me behind the school. I open my mouth to question, but I feel my head get slammed into the wall and I fall down. I look up to see Ivan walking to his spot next to Alfred.

"He's all yours, da." He said in that thick Russian accent. Alfred nodded and grabbed me by my shirt and pinned me to the wall. He had a mean look in his eyes. This means that I've absolutely arrived in Hell. He smirks and brings his lips to my ear.

"Do you know what time of the month it is?" He asks in a bittersweet tone. I weakly nod not wanting to look at his face. Alfred cups his hand around my cheek so I can face him. Though my face is turned to him, my eyes remain closed as if he isn't there. I hear a low and angry growl from the American and feel a sting on my face.

"Look at me bitch!" I still don't open my eyes. He growls again and punches me in the stomach. I wince and feel tears start to form in my eyes. I want this to stop. Kicks and punches. They won't stop! Someone grabs my face and I see who it is, only to have Alfred's cold eyes looking back at me. He evilly smirks as he smacks me again.

"You wouldn't be staining your face with your tears if you just did what I said and looked at me. Let's go Ivan! This bitch looks like he's had enough. You are so lucky that I didn't feel like going all out on you today. Not very many people annoyed me today."

With that, they left. I lay on the ground crying. Why did my like have to be like this? Why did I get stuck with parents that basically picked my life? Why did I get stuck with having bullies and being ignored in school with only a few people to call friends? Why? I'd just love to know why. I continued to cry until I fell asleep crying. I wish I didn't have this life. I wish I didn't have this life.


	2. A Chance Meeting

**Francis's POV**

*SIGH* A new day in a new school. It is weird, no? One moment I'm the popular guy and the next minute, I'm a nobody. Oh well... Guess I have to start over again, oui? As I start walking to my house, I see two guys coming out from behind the school. One was tall and the other one was a bit shorter and wore glasses. I kept my head down and kept walking by when the one with glasses said,

"You're a new kid, aren't you?" I turned around to see those two looking at me.

"Oui. I'm Franics Bonnefroy. I just started here today." The guy with glasses chuckled.

"Looks like we got a snail eater goin' to school with us now Ivan. The name's Alfred. As long as you don't piss me off, we'll get along just fine. I gotta go. Don't hesitate to find us if you need to get rid of someone." And just like that, Alfred and Ivan are walking away to wherever they're going. I start walking away when I hear someone crying coming from behind the school.

Following the noise, I start to go investigate. With every step I take the sobbing grows quieter. As soon as I reach behind the school, there is someone who looks around my age curled up into a ball sleeping on the ground. I rush over to him and he's knocked out. I try to wake him up, but all he responds with is,

"Please don't beat me up again... I've had enough for today..."

I decided to take him to my house so I could take care of him. Picking him up, I started to head towards my home. The way his face looks makes me just want to kiss him, but that would be too sudden, no. Though he has bushy eyebrows, he's very adorable. As soon as I get home I instantly run inside and go to my room ignoring my parent's asking me who I'm carrying to my room.

When I lay him down on my bed, I can't help but notice that he looks like that of an angel. For some reason it leaves a bitter thought in my mind that someone would do this. There's a knock at the door and someone comes in. It's my mother.

"Francis Bonnefroy! You had better have a good reason for running up to your room with someone without me and your Papa not knowing who the person is!" My mother says clearly angry with me. I turn around to see her angry face.

"Mama, I found him behind the school. He looked like someone beat him up badly so I thought I could help him. I'm so sorry." She sighs. From her sigh I don't know what she's going to say, but I don't think it's something good.

"He can stay here until he wakes up, but then I want him out of here." She spat out then left. I sit down on the bed next to him. Nothing, not even my own mind, stops me from reaching out and touching his cheek. It's red from whoever slapped him. As he stirs, I start to stiffen trying to make it seem like I was a ghost. But nothing prepared me when he opened his eyes.


	3. Finally They Meet

**Arthur's POV**

I wish I didn't have this life. Ever since I was born, my parents have been planning out my life. Who I'm friends with, what my personality would be like, even who I fell in love with and married. I still don't know who that is but I can tell right now that I didn't like it. I was always jealous of other kids because normal children didn't have to go through what I'm going through. Sometimes I wished that there'd be somebody to comfort me and tell me that they'd stay be my side forever... but that's a stupid dream.

My body aches as I wake up. I wasn't even aware of the bloody fact that I had fallen asleep crying and lying on the cold hard ground. (comment from author: no pun intended) I wake up in a strange place. This is most certainly not my room. If I'm not losing my mind then my room has a couple of Union Jack flags in it, not French flags! Where the bloody hell am I?

I turn my head to see a boy about my age looking at me. He had long, blond hair and his eyes were blue. He was starting back at me, just as I was staring at him. He's gorgeous, I'll give him that. I try to get up but the pain in my chest prevents me from doing so. The boy walks over to me and places his hand on my shoulder.

"Take it easy. You'll just hurt yourself further if you move to fast." I nod and lie back down. This guy must be new to school because I've never seen his face before.

"My name is Francis. What's yours?" He asks me in his French accent. Wait... FRENCH! Great, just what I need, a French git taking care of me.

"I'm Arthur. Pleased to make your aquaintence." I reply as silence soon follows. I suppose I should try being nice, I mean, he did find me and try to patch some of my wounds from what I could see. I look at the time on the alarm clock on his bedside table and look at the clock. My eyes widen as I see the time.

"Francis, would you mind taking me to my home? I have to be home by now and my mother and father would be terribly worried." He nods and carefully helps me up. As we walk down the stairs I can't help but feel the glares of a French man and woman, who I assume to be his parents, on me.

When we get in his car, I tell him where I live and give him directions. I can tell he's taken with what my house looks like once we get there. Francis helps me gather my things and walks me up to the door then walks away to his car and drives off. I'm about to open it when Mother opens it and traps me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Arthur! Me and your father were worried about you when we got home! You weren't here! Are you alright?" Mother asked, worrying about me as usual. Father comes out of the living room wearing his suit and tie with his house slippers, smoking a cigar like always when he's home.

"I'm fine Mother. I just tripped over myself a couple of times and walked into a few doors at school today." I lied. I didn't want Mother and Father to get worried about me. As a child, they had enough to worry about and me being bullied by Alfred Jones for about three years isn't something I want them to worry about now.

We walk into the living room and sit down. If I remember correctly Mother and Father had something to talk to me about. I sit across from them as Mother shifts uncomfortably and Father casually sits on his spot. Silence ensues for a few more hours until Mother finally says something.

"Arthur, as you have known for many years now, me and your father have taken the time to select a spouse for you as our parents did for us when we were your age. As you know, on your eighteenth birthday, you will meet your fiancé and start having contact with your betrothed until the wedding day when you will have no contact with her at all. Do you want to have contact with the person?" I open my mouth to answer, but I'm interrupted. "Of course you don't! That ruins a surprise! You will see your future spouse on New Years. We haven't the foggiest idea of what the person looks like, but I am sure they are quite a catch. You may go now. Oh and Arthur, do you think you could fix your clumsiness? It is unbecoming of a husband of the Kirkland name." Once Mother is finished, I run into my room and land on the bed. I start to cry because yet again, I got no say about if I have contact with this person or not!

I sigh as I grab my flying mint bunny pillow and hug it. I always hug it when something bothers me. Today, and everyday, it was my parents and Alfred. But it wasn't it. I guess it was that Frenchman who took me to his home and patched me up. He was gorgeous and he seemed to care about me. Then there were his parents. I got a feeling they hated me. I shook it off as I drifted to sleep. I was thinking about him, his hands on my body, his voice, his lips on mine...

Am... Am I starting to feel something for this guy? I only just met him today and already I'm feeling something for him? No. That's absurd. that can't be the case, can it? Besides, I already have a fiance! So there's no chance for us to be together anyways. I fall asleep, with Francis Bonnefroy on my mind. And my heart.


	4. Thinking About Him

**Francis' POV**

After I get him home, I can't help but think about how handsome he is. Those big green eyes. That flawless skin. The blond hair. Oh, I feel myself falling in love with him! How can anyone not love him like that? Oh yea, the person who beat him up like that! It still leaves this bitter taste in my mouth to know that someone would do this to him. No matter, I'll see him tomorrow at school, no?

As soon as I get home, my Papa slaps me in the face. I know my head hit the wall because following his harsh smack, I hit something. I look up from where I am on the floor and see my angry parents. Sometimes, I swear they hated me. As far as I can remember they never really cared for me. Never cared what happened, never cared for my well-being, just never cared. The only things they cared for was themselves and nothing else. I always feel like when I came into existence, I ruined their lives.

"You little disgrace! What were you thinking? Bringing one of those tea-lovers into my home! It would be better if I didn't have a dim-wit for a son!" My father yells. I try to get up and fight back but, yet again, I am smacked into the wall. I hate this so much. Sometimes I wished I could run away. All they have done to me was say hateful things to me all my life. Family is supposed to be there for you no matter who or what you are, oui?

Once they are done tormenting me, they leave. I walk up to my room and change into a pair of pajama pants then take a look at where Papa slapped me. Looks like I have to cover this up with make up. My life sucks. My parents hated me and I never knew why. I hear something hitting my bedroom window and decide to get up and take a look. When I open my window, then look at the person across from me.

It's Gilbert, I met him in class today. He may be a loud mouth, but he proves to be a good friend. Gilbert isn't the only person I met today. I also met his friend, Antonio. We sort of clicked in a way. The way me and Arthur sort of click. Wait... why am I thinking about Arthur? I shrug it off as I wave to Gilbert.

"Hi Gilbert!" I yell cheerfully.

"You are now talking to the awesome Gilbert! Word on the street says that Arthur Kirkland was just now is your house!" He replies with a cocky smirk.

"I found him behind the school sleeping on the ground and there was no one else around so I decided to take him to my home and patch up his injurys! That's everything that happened! Nothing else!" I say because from what I saw today, he's a bit dirty minded.

"I have to cut this short Bonnefroy! My mom's calling me to dinner. Calm your woman parts down! I'm coming!" With that my crazy loud-mouthed friend leaves.

I laugh as I close the window and walk back over to my bed and lie down, thinking about Arthur. My mind tell me that we are enemies but my hearts says that I love him. Maybe I should get to know him before I decide that my hearts is right. I could only hope that tomorrow is better than today was. I fall asleep with Arthur Kirkland wrapped in my mind.

_*TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT MORNING*_

**Arthur's POV**

I wake up the next morning. My tears are dried, I wasn't even aware that I had cried myself to sleep last night. I get up and look at myself in the mirror and see that I fell asleep in my clothes again. I sigh as I pull them off and change into a pair of clothes. There are a couple knocks on my door and my little brother, Peter, bursts in.

"What do you want Peter?" I ask. This kid lives to annoy me.

"Your friends are here!"

"Which ones?"

"Um... Kiku, Feliciano and their boyfriends." I smile and thank him as I get my things and head down stair to see Feliciano and his boyfriend Ludwig cuddling on the couch while Kiku and his boyfriend, Heracles, sucking face like nothing else mattered in this world. Looking at my friends, I can't help but think that I might be like that with Francis. Stop thinking about him! I shake the thoughts out of my head and head scream,

"FLYING MINT BUNNY WITH A MOUSTACHE!" That makes my friends look up and stare at me.

"How many times do we have to tell you that the flying mint bunny with a moustache isn't real?" Kiku says. I roll my eyes and grab his car keys then walk out the door. Today should be a goody day... I hope my thoughts about him don't take over my day. One could only hope, right?


	5. Worst Nightmare

******Francis' POV**

As soon as I get to school, I immediately start to look around for Arthur. Crazy, I know but I can't get him out of my mind. Just one look at him wouldn't hurt. _Non. Maman et papa m'a dit que je devrais ne jamais associer avec quelqu'un qui est britannique. _After last night happened, I wouldn't want to get hurt again. I don't know what's wrong with my parents but ever since I could remember, they hated me. It's still a mystery to me how I never left though...

My mind somes to a complete stop as I watch Arthur walk past me with a group of his friends. He seems not to notice me but something tells me he does, but he doesn't want to acknowledge it. The way he walks, the way he talks, everything about him. _Cela me font paraître comme une sorte de stalker ? _I'm sure it does... but I don't care! You do crazy things when you are in love!

I follow my little crush to his locker and watch him closely. From the backside, he looks so vulnerable, no? Ah... The way he puts things into his locker is so perfect. In fact, I'm probably guessing that everything he does is perfect. I know that other people think that we shouldn't be together, but I don't care what they would say. I feel what I feel and nothing can change that. My worst nightmare is that he doesn't love me.

He stops and turns my way looking annoyed then walks over to me. I don't know what this would mean... Nothing good I can assume!

* * *

**Arthur's POV**

I could tell that snail-eater was watching me! I swear, when he breathes heavily, everyone in China can here him! I glare at the blond hair as I walk toward it. He stiffens up as I walk to him.

"Get out from behind that garbage can. I know you're there." i say and that immediately gets him out of his hiding spot. He stands up and gives me a nervous smile.

"_Bonjour_Arthur! How is your day so far?" Francis asks me.

"Look, I know you were stalking me. I just came to say that I really don't appreciate it well... I hate being watched over like a piece of meat."

"I was just admiring you from the back. You are so lovely like a little flower that I couldn't stop myself from staring." I feel myself blush. No one has ever said that to me before... I don't know what I should say!

"I think you are kind of... cute... from every angle I've seen you in so far." What the hell?! Why would I say that? I am a fucking idiot! I could at least have complimented his hair or something! But no! It has to be that! I look at him and all he does is smile at me. Then, out of no where, he kisses me on the cheek, then leaves. I stand there wondering what the hell just happened.

I went on about my normal day thinking about it. That kiss... His lips on a part of my face... I think... I think I may be beginning to love him. Though I have known him for about two days, I think that we had an instant spark. My mind is seriously jacked up at the moment. I've only known this bloke for a short time and already I think I have a thing for him. The teenage mind work in mysterious ways. The day's just ended and I'm walking home.

I walk past where Ivan and Alfred would usually be, but they aren't there today. Come to think of it, Alfred didn't attend class today and neither did Ivan. Then again it didn't surprise me. When Alfred doesn't show up for school, Ivan doesn't either. I shrug and continue on my merry way. Footsteps sound behind me and I turn around to see Francis walking behind me. It's a good thing too because I was wondering why he kissed me.

"Are you walking this way too?" Francis looks up and smiles at me.

"_Oui_, this is the way I go home. Is there something you need?"

"Yes. I just wanted to know why you kissed me earlier today." He looks at the ground then back at me.

"I guess I did it because I kind of like you. Stupid I know, but we just had a spark when I saw you. Lying on the cold hard ground, no pun intended, sleeping, crying. When I first looked at you with your eyes opened, I swear I could see an angel. I must go home, but please think about my words. If you don't feel the same, then keep in mind that I will still love you and I will do anything to be with you.." With his last sentence, he leaves. That was so sweet. I shake it out of my head and keep walking home.

When I get inside, I see Alfred and who I guess to be his parents sitting with Mother and Father! I put on a fake smile and walk in.

"Hello Mother and Father. I didn't know we had guests coming by today." Mother turns around and comes my way leading me into the living room with her. I look at Alfred uneasily and wonder why he'd be here. No! This is a terrible thing! He knows where I live! I zone out at I play with my nails, just avoiding conversation.

"Arthur!" I hear someone yell. I look at my parents and they seem to be a bit angry with me. I look up and see Alfred's evil smile. It may look sweet from your point of view, but from mine, it's a fake one of happiness.

"Now that you are back from the land of the dead, I was just about to tell you that Alfred is your fiance!" Mother says cheerfully. No... no! I don't want that twit being my fiance! Anyone but him! I wanted to say those words, but they never came out.

I should've told everyone right then and there what Alfred does to me at school, but then he'd say it must be someone else. I smile and shake Alfred's hand. Great. My senior year and my fiance is someone who beats the living shit out of me. I can just imagine our marriage. Him beating me everyday for no reason. As soon as they leave, I run up to my room and let every tear I was holding in come flooding out of my eyes like a hurricane. This is my worst nightmare.

* * *

**Alfred is Arthur's fiance?! What is Arthur going to do? I don't know, I have to write it and make up what happens, but stay tuned for chapter six!**


	6. Comfort

******Arthur's POV**

I wake up in my room hours later, I wasn't even aware that I had ever fallen asleep at all. A few hours ago, my worst nightmare came to life. I was the bitch of Alfred Jones. I groaned as I sat up and stared at the moon. It's light luminating my room in a beautiful glow. A knock at the door brings me out of my thoughts as my maid, Elizabeta, comes in.

"Mister Arthur. Your parents are requesting your presence in the dining room seeing as it's supper time." She says. Elizabeta has been here since last year. She used to be my first grade teacher, but I guess she got fed up with it seeing as how the other teachers didn't like that she was always easy on the kids when they did something wrong.

"Thank you Elizabeta, but I think I shall have my supper in my room this evening." I say still staring at the moon. Elizabeta squeezes my shoulder and I can tell she's given me a soft smile.

"Arthur, are you do you love your fiancé?" She asks me. I turn to her in surprise because it's not normal of Elizabeta to ask anyone these kinds of questions.

"Of course I do. What kind of question is that?" I lie, trying to sound convincing. She chuckles and cups my face in her hands.

"Arthur. I know you are lying about loving Alfred. If you really loved him then you would've cried tears of happiness instead of sadness. Now I'm going to go downstairs and bring your food up and you can tell me all about the lucky lady or man who managed to capture my favorite student's heart~" She says walking out of the room like an excited fangirl. It made me laugh sometimes because no matter how old she got, she always knew everything about today's culture and other stuff.

Elizabeta came back to my room with a tray with dinner on it. I started to silently eat as she started at with a face that just begged me to start gossiping.

"Now start from the beginning Arthur. Where did you meet him or her?" I swallowed then answered.

"Actually, I fell asleep crying on the ground behind the school and he found me then took me to his home last night. That's why I was late coming home." She nodded and that made me continue.

"His name is Francis Bonnefroy and he's a new guy at my school. He's French and charming. Francis kissed me on my cheek today and told me he liked me. I think I may be beginning to have feelings for him, but I don't know how to tell him. Let alone do I know how to tell him that Alfred is my fiancé. What should I do?"

"I think you should tell him. If he loves you that much then he has a right to know that you are someone elses. Also, if you love him then you'll find a way around this." Then she leaves. She's right. I need to find a way around this because I think I love Francis. I'll tell him tomorrow.

* * *

**Short chapter I know, but this was all I could think about! P.S. sorry if this chapter sucked!**


	7. Not a Thing!

**The Next Morning: Arthur's POV**

It's the next morning. Time to brave a day of seeing my "wonderful" new fiancé and the guy I apparently have a crush on. I don't know how I can tell someone that I love them and say that I have a fiance too! Frankly, if I had to choose between having Alfred or Francis as a fiancé, I'd choose Francis. I wonder if he believes in love at first sight as much as I do because that's when I think I started loving him...

I sigh as I get up from my bed and start to get myself ready for the day. My phone starts to ring and I look at the caller ID to see that it's that jerk Alfred calling me. I only hope that this isn't about our arranged marriage.

"Hello." I say quietly.

"_Dude! About fucking time you answered that damn phone!_" Alfred practically shouts into the phone. Okay, he has one goal to ruin my life and part of said goal is to ruin my hearing? Wow... what the hell did Mother and Father get me into?

"I'm so sorry Alfred. I didn't mean to keep you waiting I was getting ready for school." I hear him scoff on the other end of the line.

_"Yea, like hell you were. Listen, I'm gonna pick you up at your house and I'm ten minutes away. Either be ready by then or else you are gonna be so fucked when I get there._" Alfred angrily says as he hangs up. I gulp and start rushing.

Nine minutes later, I stand outside waiting for Alfred. I start to think how today will go. First I've gotta get to Francis, tell him that even though I have a fiance that I'll still love him, then let Alfred down gently and call everything off. Worst case scenario? There are so many but I can't name them all! I don't know how I can possibly survive today.

My thoughts come to a halt as Alfred pulls up. Ivan's with him sitting in the passenger seat and Alfred is driving the damn car. Should I be worried for my safety? I walk to the car and immediately get in the back seat. Ivan turns around and gives me the "innocent" smile.

"So I have heard that you and Alfred have been engaged?" I look to Alfred who looks at me with angry eyes in the rear-view mirror. I nod in horror, not wanting to receive his glare anymore.

"Yes. It is true, we are to be wed later on." Alfred chuckled.

"Yea, he's gonna be mine forever. As soon as I can, I'm gonna get him a ring and he's getting a tattoo that say's, 'Alfred's property!'" I think my face went red with anger at being treated like a thing! How dare he? First he cozies up to my parents and now that we're alone, he calls me something he owns? Oh this shit does not play well with Arthur Kirkland!

"Alfred, can you please not call me a thing?" I ask as we get to school. The car stops and Alfred turns around and slaps me across the face. I hit my head on the window and start to feel a head ache forming.

"Do not tell me what to do Kirkland! I'm the man in this and you are just the whiny bitch! Tell me what to do again and I'm gonna do far worse, got it?" I weakly nod as I quickly get out the car and look for Francis.

My eyes are closed and my head is down as I walk to my locker. I just wanna forget everything. I wanna forget. I bump into someone and as I look up and see Francis. I smile and hug him.

"What's wrong _Mon cher_?" Looking up, I see his face. Warm, caring...

"Francis... I just came to tell you that... I love you. I had since the day I saw you. I know we only met a few days ago, but this is how I feel. I know you like me too. The thought of you comforts me at night and... I can't get you out of my head." As I finish, I wasn't even aware I had started to cry in the middle of that.

I gasp as he hugs me back. What really take me by surprise is when he uses two fingers to lift my chin up and then he kisses me. My eyes are open but I soon close them and wrap my arms around his neck. I love him. I love the feeling of his lips on mine. Once he let go I look at him then smile.

"Arthur, would you be my boyfriend?" He asks me. I nod and kiss him again. I can't help but feel I'm being watched.

* * *

**Alfred's POV**

That bitch! I thought that he was supposed to be an honorable spouse of the Kirkland name! Instead he's cheating on his own fiancé with a French douche bag. This does not play well in my book. NOT AT ALL! I break my pencil in anger and grit my teeth as I feel Ivan's hand on my shoulder.

"I know it is hard comrade, but you must let it go, da." I look at him furiously as I see the pretty boy with my fiancé! Grr. If only stupid Ivan weren't holding me back I'd give that Frenchie what for!

"Whatever. I just want to forget I ever saw them kissing. Maybe I'll do something with him after school." I evilly say as Ivan turns to me.

"What do you mean by 'do something'?" He asks slowly. I laugh as I tell him the plan. All he does is nod and says,

"Under our sweet faces, lies evil and darkness. We crush our enemies without second thought." I let out a quiet chuckle as I watch Arthur kiss the Frenchie. Arthur Kirkland, prepare to regret ever kissing that guy. Oh, and Francis Bonnefroy, get ready to regret ever pissing off Alfred F. Jones.

* * *

**TIME SKIP AFTER SCHOOL: Arthur's POV**

It seems that Alfred invited me to do something after school today. I don't know whether to think nicely of it or to be frightened but the way he asked me, without the use of a threat or violence, made me certain that it doesn't mean anything bad.

We walk go to his house and there is no one there. Something about this doesn't seem right. Shouldn't his mum or at least his dad be here? I turn around, only to be greeted with a blow to the face. I look up and see Alfred towering over me with the same anger and hatred in his face. I try to run away but he grabs my leg and pulls me towards him.

I start to cry as he punches and kicks me. When he stopped and went somewhere else I saw my chance for escape. Darting for the door, I quickly get to it and see that it's locked. Footsteps sound behind me. I turn around and see Alfred with a shoe in his hands? I know I should be scared but a shoe? What the hell is a fucking shoe supposed to do?

He starts to beat me with the shoe. I take back what I was saying about the shoe, this hurts! I feel bruises all over my body. I cry as he screams,

"STUPID BITCH! HOW DARE YOU START GOING OUT WITH THAT FRENCH KID WHEN YOU ARE MY FIANCE! TRAMP!" He continuously screams. I open my eyes as I realize that he must've seen me and Francis kissing each other in the hall today. Once he stops, he is heavily breathing.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way Alfred, but I love Francis. Not you. You hurt me and... I don't want to marry someone like that." With that I walk off and start heading to my home.

When I get home, I see Francis in my room, waiting for me with his arms wide open. I giggle as I walk over to him and peck his lips as he embraces me, I can't help but feel safe in his arms. As we let go, he gasps as he looks over my injuries.

"_Mon amour_! What happened? Why are you covered in bruises? I want a name!" I look down as I start to cry again. Remembering Alfred's face. Getting beaten. Called a tramp... I start to cry.

"Alfred... Alfred did this to me! He's been doing this for three years and I know he's going to do this for the rest of my life!" I cry into his chest.

"What do you mean the rest of your life?" He asks. Oh shit! I think I practically let it slip that Alfred's my fiancé! He looks at me then I sigh.

"I guess I forgot to tell you that Alfred's my fiancé This is something arranged by our parents. I don't even know if there is a way for me to get out of this. I may be another man's betrothed, but you are the real one who got my love. Please don't let this change anything between us." Francis looks at me with widened eyes. I shake as I start to cry again. To my surprise, Francis hugs me.

"You may be another one's, but you are still mine. If you can do it, then go patch yourself up while I go have a little chat with Alfred." Before I can say anything, he's out of the window. I can only hope he does nothing reckless.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNN! Alfred beat up Arthur really bad and Francis is PISSED! What will happen? On a side note, I finally got France (Francis) and England (Arthur) together! You must be very proud of me! I hope this makes up for chapter 6! See you in the next chapter, bye!**


	8. Getting Back

**Francis' POV**

I jumped out of the window of Arthur's home before he could say anything. I'm going to hurt Alfred. Fiance or not, no one and I mean NO ONE does that to my boyfriend! Why would he allow himself to be married to an abusive pig like Alfred? I shake the thought out of my head as I go up to the bastard's house.

Gritting my teeth, I imagine beating up the bastard. As I'm about to knock, the door opens and behind it is Ivan. This doesn't look too good. Especially since its IVAN!

"Hello. I see you have fallen right into Alfred's trap like he thought you would." He says like a creep. If this were an anime then there'd be a scary dark purple aura surrounding him at the moment.

"What do you mean? Start talking!" I shout. Laughter comes out of no where and Alfred steps out of the shadows clapping his hands together.

"This was my plan."

"Plan? What the hell are you talking about you pig?" Alfred chuckles at me.

"My plan was to beat that bitch so bad that you'll wanna come after me. But, in order to let you see what damage had been done to my fiancé, I had Ivan leave and anonymous letter in your locker telling you to go to Arthur's house, as well as telling you where his room is so you could get in through the window. Then once you saw the damage, you'd come all the way here and get beat up by favorite Russian. You fell right into my trap sucker!" I just stared at him. He planned this?

I run over and punch him in the face, but someone easily caught my fist. I look to the source of the hand and saw Ivan holding it with a sweet homicidal smile. All hell is about to break loose. Ivan uses my captured hand and smacks me into a wall. Looking up, I see Ivan towering over me cracking his knuckles.

"Ever since I saw your face the day we met, I couldn't help but image it as I pounded it into dust. While I may look like I'd never hurt a fly there is a surface of me that lies evil and darkness." I kick him in the face and he goes down.

He tries getting up but I keep kicking and punching. I don't care if he didn't have a hand in beating up Arthur THIS time, but I'm getting back at them for the other times before I moved here. Including the day we met. With one last punch, he goes down. Ivan laughs then gets up to leave.

"Da. He's all yours." Alfred chuckles then approaches me. He punches me then my head hits a wall.

I look up to see Alfred grinning like a mad man. He moves to punch me but I moved out of the way before he could even get to my face. Running, I go outside and hide behind a tree. Who knew that this guy was strong? I hear footsteps coming from all different directions. Quickly, I search for something to knock him out with.

Finding a branch I wait for the right moment when I can hit Alfred with it. Footsteps are starting to come closer and I get ready to hit this asshole!

"Found ya!" A loud voice screams. I turn around and face Alfred who is looking at me with eyes of a killer.

"I could tell from the day we met that you'd eventually find a way to piss me off. You hit me where it hurts, my fiancé!"

"Me? You're always hitting Arthur! At least I know how to treat my lover right!" I say as I hit him with the branch. He fell on the ground with a thud. I've knocked him unconscious and, with nothing else to do, I drop said branch and run back to _mon copain_.

Climbing to the window I see Arthur lying in the bed asleep. He looks so adorable, no? Opening the window quietly, I sneak in and get in the bed next to him.

"I got him back Arthur. I got him back for us."

* * *

**Net chapter is a TIME SKIP! Okay, this is gonna be a time skip to two months later! Let me explain what happens in the course of these two months so when you see Arthur's POV later, you won't be confused!**

**What happened during the course of these short two months was Arthur called off the engagement and explained to his parents, and Alfred's, of when went on in their past what happened. Alfred's parents got pissed and ended up kicking their son out of the house for not being a honorable man of his family's name and, as a result of which, Alfred had to tart living with Ivan but after that the two dropped out of school so now they're the least of the Brit's worries.**

**Now that that's all taken care of, Arthur and Francis have been seeing each other a lot. Arthur's parents have been wanting to meet Francis and Francis' parents have been wanting to meet Arthur. With this hanging over his head, Arthur doesn't know how to tell his parents!**

**I hope that explanation helped. Sorry for the sucky fight scene, but I'm not good with them! Oh well. I hope to see you guys next chapter!**


	9. Mr and Mrs Bonnefroy

**Arthur's POV**

It has been two months since I got out of my engagement with Alfred and started dating Francis. The reason I wanted to get out of my engagement with my ex-fiance is because he had been beating me for three years because of some stupid comment I made. Anyways, Alfred's parents kicked him out of the house for not being a gentleman of the Jones name and Alfred had to move in with Ivan. They ended up quitting school because all they ended up doing during the day was cutting some classes.

When I told my parents that I was calling off the engagement, they also asked me if I had fallen for something else. I had made the mistake of saying yes and they asked to meet him and the same thing with Francis' parents. They wanted to meet me because the day me and Francis meet they didn't get to meet me properly.

I'm skeptical on letting my parents meet Francis. Not only did Father say, "I want to meet the bloke who made you call off your engagement!", but my boyfriend is French and with all that history between our two countries I don't think our parents will be too happy with our relationship. *SIGH* One could only hope that our parents forget the culture difference and leave us be, right?

Today's the day I get to meet Mr. and Mrs. Bonnefroy. To tell the truth, I'm nervous. Not only am I meeting my boyfriend's family but this is me and Francis' two month anniversary! I don't know whether to be excited or scared. I clutch my gift to Francis in my hands as I walk up the porch. Looking down at it, I smile remembering that I have someone who loves me for me.

I go to knock at the door, but someone opens it. It's Francis with his hair tied up in the back like a little ponytail. He's wearing a V-neck sweater and tight jeans with combat boots. Absolutely hot! I smile at him and he has a sparkle in his eyes and pulls me in for a kiss. Tonight with be an interesting one.

* * *

**Francis' POV**

I look at Arthur. Green eyes at its usual brightest and wearing a simple t-shirt with jeans and a pair of converse. This little Englishman surprises me sometimes. With a gleam in my eyes I pull him in for a kiss. The feel of his lips are so soft... I get lost in the moment and grab his butt and I guess it was too early for me to be groping him because he instantly got off of me.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help myself. You're too cute!" He blushes and kisses me on the cheek. I see an object in his hands and look at it with curiosity.

"What is that?" I ask and Arthur looks down at it and gives it to me.

"It's something for our two months together. It's our two month anniversary, remember?" Our anniversary! I remembered it's just that his gift isn't ready yet. I open it and see that it's a picture of us on our first date. We were at a boardwalk and there was this little cardboard standee that was missing the heads.

I asked Arthur what it was meant for because I have no memory of having this kind of thing in France. He told me that it's something people do. Put their heads in the spots where the cartoon person's head would normally be and put them there. I put my head in the man's spot while Arthur put his in the woman's spot.

Someone took our picture of Arthur's phone and it turned into his home screen wallpaper. Looking back at that memory I laugh and kiss him.

"I wish I had your gift but it's not ready yet. I'll give it to you when I have it." I say as I kiss him. He smiles and kisses me back. Just then, someone entered the room. I stop what I'm doing and look at my father who is standing at the end of the stairs. Great, I forgot that Arthur is here to meet my parents.

He walks over and shakes Arthur's hand and leads us to the kitchen. Mama has laid dinner out on the table and we start to silently eat. Normally, I'd be eating in my room, but whenever we have a guest over, we eat in the dining room. This silence is killing me.

"So, this is my boyfriend Arthur. We've been dating for two months." I say trying to make conversation, but it doesn't work because all my father did was grunt. More silence follows and my mother starts to interrogate my boyfriend.

"Arthur. Francis tells me that you've gotten out of an engagement. What happened?"

"My ex-fiance was beating me so I couldn't go through with it."

"Why do you think you should be able to date MY son, who has a completely different culture than yours not to mention nationality, even though you are an Englishman?" Mama asks.

"I love him. He treats me right and he makes me feel like the happiest person in the world. Without him, I don't have a reason to live." I look at Arthur and looks at me. Mama scoffs at this and gets up from her seat.

"You don't know the first thing about love! First it's great then it crashes and burns! Me and his father, madly in love then I get knocked up! We try to get rid of his sorry ass but we can't because my parents think it's what we deserve for being so reckless and carefree then nine months later, we end up with him! When he came along, the love between me and my husband died!" My mother yells. I sit there completely stunned. That's how I ruined their lives. Just by being born. Then my father joins.

"Not only did my dim-wit of a son bring home the first person he saw, he brought a British tea-lover into my home! I don't approve of this relationship at all!" Arthur gets up and I see hidden anger in his green eyes.

"There's nothing you can do to stop this! Me and Francis love each other with all our hearts! Just because your previous relationship crashed and burned doesn't mean the same thing will happen to us! He's my Romeo and I'm his Cinderella! He gave me back my will to live when I lost it! If you can't accept it, then it's your loss!" He says. Papa moves to slap him, but I stop his hand before he could evern try.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't slap my boyfriend around like his pig of an ex-fiance." Everyone looks at me in surprise. This is unlike me. I take Arthur by the wrist and lead him out the house. Once we are outside he sighs.

"I'm sorry for losing my cool back there, but I was getting tired of what they were saying. I love you and it hurt me to see you being treated in that way. I'll walk myself home." He starts to walk but I put my hand with his and he looks at me in surprise.

"Non. I'll walk with you. I need to blow off some steam." With that, he kisses me and we walk together. No matter what anyone says, I love this guy with all my heart. I can only imagine what his parents will say about me... but let's save that for another time.

* * *

**Okay, if anyone seriously hated Francis' parents ad thought they were complete douche bags, then please leave a comment. Sorry I have taken a week to update this story but I have been busy. So anyways, I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	10. Worry

**Okay, so I noticed that I haven't explained some stuff about the story! I never explained like why Alfred was Arthur's fiancé and why Alfred treated him like his bitch (even after the engagement), why I pictured Alfred and Ivan as the bullies and how they found out they were gay! If you don't mind, then before we start chapter 10, I'd like to sort of, clear the air of any confusion.**

**#1: The reason Alfred was Arthur's fiancé is because Arthur's parents couldn't find any suitable women for Arthur! Well... they did but it was just the poor lad's eyebrows that ruined the chances. So Alfred was the last option (They suspected he was gay and they were right). Plus, they could adopt kids so it wasn't really a problem that they couldn't have kids of their own. Besides, there was Peter (you guys forgot I put him as Arthur's little brother, didn't you?) so if there was no luck in finding a woman for Arthur, they had ANOTHER son to put with a woman when the time came.**

**#2: In case anyone forgot in the first chapter, Alfred's been bullying Arthur after a stupid comment Iggy made. But before that, Alfred had got bullied at his old school and he thought he could have a shot at some friends at high school, but then Iggy makes the comment and flashbacks of the bullying came back and he took his anger out on Arthur. When he agreed to be his fiancé, he knew that he could cause Arthur pain. BONUS: Alfred's parents never knew about the bullying because Alfred was too afraid to say that he was a victim and when he became a bully himself he decided not to for reasons he isn't quite sure of.**

**#3: Here's why I put Alfred and Ivan as bullies!**  
**Ivan: From what I've seen of Russia so far, he looks so sweet and innocent, but under this surface lies some cruelty hence his line in chapter 7. Anyways, after I saw the way he scares the shit out of the Baltic States I just knew that I had to use that in a fanfic.**  
**Alfred: You know how America is freaking strong? After I saw that one time when America dragged England's car with little to no trouble, I knew I had to use something related to that in a fanfic. Anyways... America was always saying that he was the hero and stuff and I interpreted that to him having a big ass ego so when I was writing chapter 1, I thought 'Well, when America says that he's the hero he does sound like a total jerk with a big ego...' so that's why they're bullies. Ivan's freaking scary and Alfred has an ego! And I wanted to see how Alfred having the 'Don't fuck with me' ego would work in this story.**

**#4: This is how all the guys who I put as gay actually found out. (Yes, I included the mentioned pairings from chapter 4)**  
**Kiku (Japan) and Heracles (Greece): It was a party Kiku's older brother, Yao, was having and Kiku invited Heracles over to he wouldn't be lonely. Apparently, Kiku didn't know what feelings he was having for the Grecian so he ignored them for most of the night. Then Yao had gotten drunk (it was the kind of party that your parents are out-of-town that you just HAVE to get some beer for and celebrate) and bumped Kiku into Heracles. They were both facing each other and Kiku had his mouth open so he accidentally kissed Heracles and said Grecian kissed back. (That and I'm a fan of GiriPan)**  
**Feliciano (Italy) and Ludwig (Germany): They were always best friends! So one day they were hanging out and Ludwig was thinking of a way to tell Feliciano how he felt. He'd discovered he was gay and had a thing for his bestie ever since he accidentally saw Feli cross dressing. A lot of dreams, fantasies and nosebleeds later, he found out of his feelings for his friend. So, he did the most cliché things and wrapped his arms on Feli's shoulders and then, after a few awkward minutes, pecked his lips. Then he confessed his feelings and Feliciano said that he always felt that way about him but never knew the right way to talk to him about it. (I'm also a fan of GerIta)**  
**Arthur (England): He discovered he was gay after he was in denial of it when he saw these two guys making out. After the denial passed, he came to full terms with it but then he buried his old feelings, knowing no one would notice him. But then Francis came along and made him realize his feelings.**  
**Francis (France): He discovered when he played a game of truth or dare with his friends in France and he was dared to kiss a boy. Unfortunately this was a sleepover at his house with his parents at home. He and the boy kissed and well... let's just say that the door opened and something happened... Anyways, when he saw Arthur, it was a love at first sight thing and we know what happens.**  
**Alfred: He had a thing for a couple of guys but it never worked out. Alfred discovered it when a guy he had a crush on got a girlfriend and some jealousy popped up. So when he hit high school, he sees Arthur and after the comment when they saw Friday the 13th, he turned violent and somehow became friends with Ivan (I'd do Ivan, but I don't want to spoil anything for a possible bonus chapter or sequel if everything goes well for this story). So I hoped this helped, if it didn't then talk to me!**

* * *

**Arthur's POV**

I sat in the park with Francis looking at the ducks in the water fountain. They were so happy, they didn't have anything to worry about anything like we did. I feel a pair of arms slip around my waist and look to see Francis' head on my shoulder. Smiling, I kiss his head and turn my attention back to the ducks. Lucky little fuckers.

My reason for saying that is because I don't know what my parents will think about Francis. Who wouldn't like him? If he's not in my life, then I don't know what I'd do! Maybe I'd have to kill myself. I let out a sad sigh as I keep watching the ducks swimming around.

"Arthur, what's wrong? You seem distracted." I can tell Francis is worried because he has that tone in his voice.

"I'm just... I'm just worrying about what Mother and Father might say. I love you so much and I don't want to have to leave you. If you aren't in my life than I'd rather be dead." Francis chuckled as he kissed me. We started kissing and soon, it felt like nothing mattered anymore. As if the whole world melted away. Then all of a sudden a squeaky voice says,

"Mommy what are those two men doing?" We stop kissing to look at a little girl who was staring at us confused. Her mother looked at us with an appall expression on her face.

"Something I'll tell you when you're older! Now run along to your father while I talk to these two nice men." The girl smiled and ran away and the woman turned to us with a scowl on her face.

"How dare you two fags kiss in public tainting the public eye? You should be ashamed of yourselves. I hope you have a happy life in Hell." Then she walked away probably thinking she demeaned us in a certain way. Feeling the anger boil up inside me, I shout.

"IF I'M GOING TO HELL THEN AT LEAST IT'S WITH SOMEONE I LOVE!" Everyone looks at me for a second then goes back to their previous activities. Feliciano, Kiku and their boyfriends come up to us and stare at me like I was some sort of alien.

"What was that about Arthur? You're never this loud!" Feliciano said clinging to Ludwig's arm.

"Some homophobic lady picking on a couple of high school boys for kissing in public. She should've minded her own business if you ask me."

"I never knew that you could be that loud. Oh~ The first time we play the bouncy bed game will be an enjoyable one~" Francis said with a creepy smile. I kiss his cheek then my mind start to drift to my parents. I keep thinking of what they'd say to Francis. I turn to my friends for some help.

"Can you guys tell me what happened when you guys introduced your parents to your boyfriends? It might help me when I introduce Francis to my mother and father." Kiku nodded his head and Feliciano jumped for joy. Kiku's story went up first.

"When I told my parents about Heracles they were a bit creeped out because of the height comparison and stuff, not to mention personality difference. After a while they calmed down and thought of Heracles as another son." I looked to Heracles to hear his story.

"My parents thought he was cool... once they got over the initial shock that I was gay. At first they didn't thing it was right for me but then they accepted it over time because they saw that I loved Kiku a lot." I chuckled at Heracles' story. Somehow, he always managed to make me laugh. I look to Feliciano as he was practically bouncing up and down for his turn.

"Me and Ludwig have been friends since childhood so it wasn't a problem! Nonno laughed and pinched Luddy's cheeks and Lovino well... As soon as Nonno was done with pinching our cheeks, Lovino was strangling Ludwig! Later on he cooled down and said something like congratulations or something." Finally, I looked to Ludwig.

"Let's see, my father owed my mother money because they were betting on whether I would start dating Feliciano sooner or later and my brother gave me tips in bed. *SHUDDER* Makes me shiver when I think of what Gilbert told me, but nonetheless, they were okay with it." I smiled and looked to Francis and kissed him. Hearing my friend's stories gave me hope and sense of comfort.

"Hey Francis, how would you like to meet my mother and father tomorrow?" I ask.

"What time mon amour?" I kiss Francis' lips and we start to kiss again. Later he takes me home and I see Mother and Father in the living room discussing something. I walk in and they look at me with smiles on their faces.

"What happened today Arthur?" Mother asks as I sit down in a chair.

"How would you guys like to meet my boyfriend tomorrow night at dinner?" Mother's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Really?"

"Yes Mother. Really."

"I have to tell Elizabeta to work on some French cuisine for tomorrow! I'll meet the lad who stole my son's heart~" As soon as that's settled, I go up to my room and see Peter on my bed reading my journal. That little snoop! Doesn't he know that he shouldn't be going through people's things as he pleases.

"Peter! Stop reading my journal!" I shout as he falls off the bed. He gets up and dusts himself off.

"Sorry. I wanted to know what your boyfriend is like. I didn't know he was French~" That little...

"You aren't going to tell Mother and Father now are you?"

"Maybe I'll keep my mouth shut if you do something for me, Cinderella!"

"Like what?" He walks around my room and get's my unicorn pillow. I look in horror and he nods. Sometimes, this kid is the most evil thing I know. Swallowing my pride, I nod and say a mental goodbye to my unicorn. Tomorrow... tomorrow I introduce my boyfriend to my family. God knows what will happen and all I have to do is wait and see.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter moved a little too fast and didn't make enough sense! So anyways, I hoped my opening note helped anyone who was confused about anything in the story. If no one liked the way I put things, then I'm sorry it's just what I thought. Now with Arthur's family meeting Francis, will Romeo and Cinderella have a happy ending or will everything they ever had die? Wait and see in the next chapter! :)**


	11. Mr and Mrs Kirkland

**Arthur's POV**

I'm nervous about today. Why? My boyfriend is meeting my parents. I don't know what they'll say. He's French and that history between our two cultures is rather angry and violent really. I sigh as I run a hand through my hair. I love Francis with all my heart and I don't want to have to let him go because Mother and Father say so. Romeo and Cinderella. I'd say Romeo and Juliet but I don't want a tragic ending like her. I want a happy one like Cinderella, even if it means turning away the ones I love.

I sigh again as I get out of the bathtub and go to the closet. A pair of arms wrap around my waist and I turn around to see Francis. I smile as I kissed him.

"I thought we weren't going to see each other until tonight." I said licking my lips.

"I was so tempted by you that I couldn't help myself. Oh ho ho~ You should let me see you naked more often." I roll my eyes as I get his hands off of me and start to change into clothes. He starts to kiss my neck and lightly bites down on some of my flesh. I moan and then get him off of me.

"What the hell was that for you bloody frog?" He laughs and kisses my cheek.

'I'm sorry. I just wanted to be a little more intimate with you."

"Francis, I'm not ready for it yet. I've told you that. Maybe when I am ready." He nods and I look at my neck in the mirror. Great, now I have to wear a turtleneck sweater because of the little hickey my boyfriend decided to give me. I can imagine how that will go down when they meet.

My eyes widen as I start to think about tonight. Mother and Father meet Francis. I'm most likely never ever going to see him again after they hear the way he talks. After all, when my parents first heard about him, they thought he was an American lad with a French name. Or a British lad with a French name. I shudder at the thought of what Father would do. Francis hugs me from behind and I melt into his arms.

"Even if the moon decides to separate us, we'll always be together." I smile and kiss him.

"You obviously need to meet my parents. Now get out. You aren't supposed to be here for another hour anyways." I say getting out of his arms. He fakes a whine and puts on a pouty face.

"What am I supposed to do for an hour?"

I shrug. "I don't know. Go bother Gilbert and Antonio." That only causes more whining.

"Gilbert is on a date with that Canadian and Antonia is trying to get Feliciano's brother to go on a date with him! ...I wonder how that's going..."

* * *

Meanwhile

Antonio stood outside Lovino's bedroom window and got out his guitar and started to sing a song as he strummed the chords.

"_Oh Lovino~ Can't you see I want you? I've tried to approach you but you ignored me. I just want you to notice me. Oh please~ Can you give me one chance~ One chance to prove my worth. I promise, not to be like those jerks that screwed you over. All I'm asking is for one chance. Once chance to prove myself to you~ Just let me take you on a date and I'll quit bothering you~ Unless you want that~_" Antonio had finished the song and the window opened to reveal a pissed off Lovino.

"What do you say?" The Spaniard asked with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. All Lovino did was grab a boot and a piece of paper then wrote something on the paper, tape it to the boot and throw it at Antonio's crotch. Doubled over in pain, Antonio fell to the ground as Lovino went back in his house. The Spaniard grabbed the paper off the boot and read it.

"_Fine Tomato Bastard. I will go on one date with you if it means getting you off of my ass._" Antonio could've cheered but he was in pain at the moment and couldn't move. Lovino came out of the house with an icepack and shoved it at his crotch.

"Here's an icepack. Now get the fuck off my lawn when you regain feeling down there." Was all the Italian said before grabbing his shoe and walking back inside.

* * *

"I'm sure he'd fine." I said as I got my shirt on. I checked myself in the mirror over and over. Good. Now what to do about Francis. It's at least twenty minutes until he was actually supposed to get here. That's when I start to get an idea.

"Francis, sneak out of the window and go knock at the front door. Turns out you're going to get here earlier than my parents suspected." Francis' lips curl into a small smile then he leaves. About a minute later a knock sounds at the front door and I race to get to it knocking Peter down.

"I'M NOT SORRY!" I said as I got to the door. I opened it and of course Francis was there holding a bouquet of flowers for me. Almost instantly I grab his hand and lead him to the living room to greet my parents.

Father gets up and shakes his hand and Mother squeals. Parents. What the hell are you going to do with them?

"Mother, Father, this is my boyfriend Francis. Francis, these are my parents."

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Kirkland." He says with a pleasant smile. Mother is a bit taken back but puts the smile back on her face nonetheless and Father is shocked. I knew I never should've mentioned that I had a boyfriend. Kept my mouth shut. Father looks like he's about to explode but then Elizabeta saves us by saying that dinner is ready.

Dinner is mostly silent but that's mostly our family dinners. Peter is unusually silent because most of the time he's annoying the hell out of everyone. After dinner, the silence continued. We sat in the family room and the silence is driving everyone mad I can tell. Father wants to rips some heads off and Mother wants this to go smoothly.

"So Francis, Arthur says that you've recently moved here from France?" He nodded.

"Yes Ma'am. My father decided to change jobs and moved us here. May I say what a lovely home you have?" That made Mother blush.

"Thank you Francis. And you can call me Izzy, no need to be so polite with me love. So what made you love my little Arthur?"

"I don't know. He had the face of an angel. I can see where he got his looks from." Mother giggled and Father growled.

"Oh~ I like this boy Arthur. I definitely approve of this relationship! What do you think Reginald?" We all looked at Father who was fuming. If this were an anime then Father would have a dark aura surrounding him and glowing eyes that meant no good.

"I don't approve because I don't like it one bit!" Father gets up and yells. He walks over to Francis and punches him in the face. I try to go and look at him but Father's hand stopped me. What could make him go like this?

Then he picks up Francis by the collar and throws him out of the door. I start to cry and Father looks at me with a furious face. I can tell he's very disappointed in me.

"What the hell were you thinking bringing one of those frogs into my home?! Clearly you weren't! Now I can never say that French people were never in this home! You are to never see that boy again! I will skin you alive if you see him again! Do you hear me Arthur Kirkland? NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN!" I run to my room and fall on my bed and start to cry. Why? Why did this have to happen? Can't Father see that I love him?

A knock at the door sounds and Mother walks in and sits on my bed. She has a sympathetic look in her face and hugs me while I cry.

"Arthur, it will be alright." I shook my head.

"No it won't. Why can't Father see that he loves me and I love him?" She shrugs and hands me a hair clip with a rose on it. I look at it questioningly and she happily sighs.

"When I was your age, my parents didn't approve of your father. They said that all he'd be good for is dragging me down to dirt with him and tried to make me stay with my fiancé at the time. I ran up to my room crying after they had kicked him out and told me that I was never to see him again. They said, 'Isabelle, if we ever catch you with that boy again, we will not hesitate to make you move in with your auntie!' Of course I kept seeing him, but on the night before I was to be married I said goodbye to my brother and sister, left a note for Mother and Father and climbed out of my window and met your father where the ships were. Then just like that we left England and fled to America. The moment we got here, we had to find a place to live and as soon as that happened your father proposed to me with that hair clip. He couldn't afford a ring yet so that sufficed. When he could actually afford one, I decided to keep this as a memory of our runaway love." I know that you're thinking me and my brother should really have American accents, but we have British ones because we were always around out parents growing up so we got British accents that way.

"What was that supposed to mean Mother?"

"It was supposed to mean that if you love someone so much then you shouldn't let your parents get in the way. Look at where it got me with your father. We have two healthy boys and we live in a mansion. You know, when we first had you, we agreed that we'd never make our parents mistakes, but I guess your father forgot about it. Think about it for a while." After Mother says that she leaves. I start to think about it. Father can't get in the way of how I feel for Francis. Yea right. He'd hire a security guard to knock Francis out of my way whenever he is in a five-inch radius of me. I fell asleep in my bed with sad thoughts filling my mind.

* * *

**Okay and that was just the long-awaited chapter 11! Sorry I haven't been on for a while, but I'm back now and I'm kind of sad to say that I am almost finished with Romeo and Cinderella! I know, it's so sad but hey, all good things must come to an end. Next chapter, now that Arthur's father has forbidden his son from seeing Francis, what will Arthur do? Will he run away and elope with his love? Or will he listen to his father and stay away causing their once happy relationship to crash and burn? Also, who liked that touch of Spamano I added? I was thinking of them and this story needed a LITTLE bit of comedy. That's the end of me until next chapter! Bye :D**


	12. Run Away

**Arthur's POV**

It was the middle of the night when the sound of a pair of arms wrapped around me. I turned around to see Francis. I kiss his cheek and wrap my arms around his neck. He combs his hand through my hair and gently presses his lips to mine. Part of me wishes that this is a dream but it isn't. My mind starts to drift to the events from earlier tonight.

What Father said. The way he treated Francis. The way he treated me. I hated it. I wanted to run away and never return home. I could tell Francis had sensed this as he hugged me tighter. I want to stay like this for the rest of my life. I want to be with Francis. No Father to tell me what to do. His parents won't be criticizing us. No nosy woman who picks on high school kids for fun. None of that. Just the two of us.

* * *

**Francis' POV**

I looked at Arthur deep in thought. He was so cute like this non? I capture his lips in another kiss and grab something that has been bothering me. Stroking the velvet, I start to wonder if I am doing the right thing or not. Arthur looks at me in confusion. I open the box to a simple gold ring with a heart shaped diamond inside. He covers his mouth in awe and starts to cry.

"What is this for?" I look at the ring then back to him. I'm going to do this.

"Arthur, I know we've only been dating for two months and we've known each other for a short time but I know that I'm in love with you and it's not a silly teenage dream. I love you so much that you are like air to me. I can't live without you. Before I met you my life was practically worthless but now that I have you in it, I never want to lose you. Will you run away with me so we can get married?" I pour my heart out.

* * *

**Arthur's POV**

I sat there looking at Francis. Is this really what I wanted? Did I really want to run away and marry at 17? This feels like my parents somehow. Mother and Father fell in love with each other, Mother's parents hated it, banned her from seeing Father then she left with him and came to a different country.

On one hand, I'd be with the person I love and on the other hand I would never see Francis again. Without even thinking I nod my head and take the ring then put it on my finger. Sure we have known each other for a short time, but I'm crazy about this guy. I give him a kiss then I get up to pack my things. When I start packing, I take all of my clothes with me and things that mattered to me. Pictures of my friends. A picture of me and Peter.

My heart stops when I think about my brother. I'm leaving him all alone. I had promised to take him so many places and do so many things with him. Now I'll never get to do it. Putting the picture in my suit case, I walk over to my brother's room which was across the hall. I watch him sleeping for a couple seconds before I gently wake him up.

He groans and wakes up.

"Arthur, what's up? Why are you waking me up?" I bite my lip. I really don't want to do this, but I don't have a choice. Besides, he needs to know that I will be thinking about him.

"Peter, I will be quite honest with you. I'm leaving this house and never coming back." Peter was fully awake by now. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Why are you leaving?"

"Because I love Francis and as long as I live in this house, Father doesn't want us to be together. so I'm running away with him so I can see him everyday. You won't be able to understand now, but when you're in love, you do the most craziest and unexplained things imaginable. I need to go away, Peter, you will always be my little brother and though you annoy the crap out of me, you're still an okay kid." Peter silently cried. It's sad for me because we've always been together. From the first day I became a big brother we've been close.

Peter hugged me tight and went back to sleep. Or at least cried himself into it. I went back to my room and Francis was gone. I assume he may have gone out. I take that moment to write a quick note before I go outside with my things to see a full moon out. Was running away the best thing for me to do now? Father didn't give me a choice so it had to be done. I looked over the balcony to see Francis standing there.

The first thing I throw over was my bag then once he caught it, I threw myself over and into his waiting arms. We kiss then he smiles,

"Ready to leave Cinderella?" I nod.

"Whenever you are Romeo." We run to his car and get in then we drive off. I shed a tear about what I was leaving behind, but I know that I want to be with Francis. He has something of a puzzled expression on his face then glances at me.

"You never did say the real reason why we're Romeo and Cinderella." I smile as I lean my head on his shoulder for a minute.

"I never wanted a tragic ending like Juliet. I wanted a happy one like Cinderella and Romeo never would have been happy with Juliet." I mumble as we drive to who knows where. But I know. We're driving to a new life. One I never would have been able to imagine two months ago.


	13. Next Morning

Normal POV

Isabelle woke up with a jolt when she heard her husband, Reginald, yell. She ran to Arthur's room to find it empty. His closet had been cleaned out. All his pictures were gone. Everything they'd bought for Arthur, gone. She spotted a note that was left on Arthur's desk along with her engagement hair clip.

_Dear Mother, Father and Peter,_

I'm sorry I had to leave this way but Father, you didn't give me much choice. Love doesn't matter of the nationality of the person, as long as there is love on both sides then it counts. Did you care about what was said when Grandfather kicked you out of Mother's old home? Did you care that she was already someone else's? No, you loved her. You loved her with all her heart like I love Francis. don't bother trying to call me because I'll probably already have either changed my phone number or thrown my phone out when I had a chance.

_Mother, I know what you told me last night wasn't to be taken literally, but this had to be done. Peter, I know I said I was sorry last night but i truly am. Everything I promised to do with you. Just a broken promise, but one day I swear I may return. Until you hear from me again, this is a final goodbye. It's time for Cinderella to be with Romeo._

_-Cinderella_

Isabelle was saddened. Her oldest son had run away most likely to never return. She started to cry. She'd never see him again and she'd get lucky if they should cross paths in the future.

"You bastard," She whispered to her husband, "we agreed to never make our parents mistakes when Arthur was born. I kept my word but you... you didn't... and now, my baby is gone!" Isabelle ran to her room and cried.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Bonnefroy couple felt empty. Sure they despised their son but it felt so unusual without him in the house. Mrs. Bonnefroy cried when she saw Francis' note and Mr. Bonnefroy had no emotion.

"We said we always wished that he wasn't here anymore... and we got it... why do I feel like this?" Mrs. Bonnefroy cried.

"Maybe it's because we cared for him though we never showed it. I wish we never treated him like that." They'd treated their son like he was crap and this is where it got them. He was gone never to return with a small grudge. They never cared for him, so why did he want to care what they thought?

Francis' note had been simple.

_You said you always wanted me to be gone and I was a mistake. You got your wish._

* * *

Gilbert and Antonio had gotten Francis' text. He was leaving with Arthur and never coming back. Gilbert actually cried a little and Antonio threw his phone on the floor. They had only known him for a short time but he felt like a brother to them. When Feliciano received Arthur's text, he broke down in front of Ludwig. Kiku had let a tear fall and he stayed in his room all day.

* * *

Alfred even got the text. He started to cry. He had treated Arthur badly but he also wanted to be his friend. Ivan sighed at his friend acting like this but couldn't help feeling so sad. He cared for the American no doubt but this was just heart wrenching. He pulled the American into his arms and let his cry.

"Alfred, it's okay. You'll cross paths another day then we can apologize to him." Alfred nodded but more tears spilled out.

"I know but, I wanted to do it now and let bygones be bygones. I bullied him because I wanted to hurt someone like I was hurt but now... I don't have any friends and no one to love me anymore. My parents kicked me out..." Ivan tilted Alfred's head up and captured his lips in a kiss.

"You're wrong. You have me. I only hung out with you because I thought you were cute and I wanted to get to know you. Will you give me a chance?"

"I don't know."

"Give it time." Was all Ivan said before walking away and leaving Alfred confused.

* * *

Lovino had noticed Antonio's mood all day. They were supposed to be on a date, but he'd known why he was sad. Francis was gone. He'd known what Antonio was going through having lost losing someone he deeply cared about. With a sad sigh, he kissed Antonio to try and brighten his mood.

The Spaniard was confused but then Lovino grabbed him by his collar and kissed him more. When he finally let go he let out a trembling sigh.

"I know what it is like to lose someone I care about. Feliciano wiped it from his memory completely, but for me... I remember it. It's difficult for me to love when I remember it. It haunts me and that's why I can never show my feelings... I'm afraid of getting hurt or losing someone I love." Antonio's eyes widened. That's why Lovino always rejected him. So that he wouldn't get hurt.

"I promise I won't leave you and, as long as it takes, I will be there with you until you can love again. Show your feelings even." Antonio kissed him again as they looked to the sky.

* * *

**And that is the end of Romeo and Cinderella! I know, I'm sad to see it end too, but it was a good story! Anyways, now i have a little task for you! I am thinking of making a sequel to this story since it was doing so well, what do you guys think? Tell me in the comments, if you want a sequel then with which pairing? RusAme, Spamano, GerIta, GiriPan, PruCan or would you like me to continue with FrUk? I uploaded two chapters in one night so I wouldn't have to write this chapter out later. If you were confused, I'm sorry I rushed this so ask me if you got confused with anything! Bye :D**


End file.
